Silent of the Dawn
by SoulSoror
Summary: Orlaith suddenly found herself in the Glade. All she ever wants is to return back to a safe city with walls. However, unlike the boys' memories gone, she remembers everything. Except, she can't speak and she knew for a fact she can speak before. But now, she's mute and can't even write when her hands started shaking uncontrollably. Hopefully, she'll find her answers soon.


**We don't own The Maze Runner.**** We do own OCs.**

**Warning: unbeta. English is our second language. We are Deaf.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Silent of the Dawn**

**Volume I: Red-Haired Mute**

**Episode One: "I'm what?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Green eyes snapped open as she is surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air. Laying on the metal ground that she could feel underneath her fingertips. Her eyes blinked a few times to adjust the dark as a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath her. She slowly pushed herself up as her mind is still fuzzy. Until it finally snapped out of it and her eyes widen in alarmed when she realized that she is in completely in a different place. _'What the–?!' _Where the hell is she?! What is she doing here? Why is she even in this strange room?!

Where's her warm, cozy bed in her own simple yet feminine bedroom?! What happened?! How this happened to her?! What's going on?! Her ears filled with the noises from the harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine. The room jerked upward like an old lift in a mine shaft which surprised the girl.

Her green eyes dart around in her dark surroundings that she could barely see thanks to the old flickering lights. There are a bunch of boxes of supplies and a goat. A goat let out a whined which surprised her. She crawled back with her hands and feet until her back hit against the metal wall. She curled her legs against her chest out of instinct.

What happened? Why is she here? Why can't she remember? Did someone kidnap her? Where are her parents? Where is her older sister?

She shook her head as her heart beating so unnaturally fast as she could feel the anxiety coming. She quickly closed her eyes as she attempted to recall the latest memory.

**[Flashback]**

_She bobbled her head while listening to her music through her headphones while her eyes are print words of a novel in her hands. She hummed to herself while reading, then turned a page to continue reading then she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. _

_She quickly pushed her headphone down around her neck and tilted her head up, behind her and saw her older sister who pointed at her bed and used her index finger to tap on her wrist. "Bedtime, Orlaith." Her older sister informed her._

_Orlaith sighed with disappointment, she wanted to read more but knowing her older sister. She won't leave until Orlaith is actually in her bed. Orlaith rolled her eyes with playful and slightly annoyed. _

"_Alright, alright." Orlaith surrendered her hands, she stood up from her comfortably dark blue beanbag and grabbed her iPod to turned off the music and took off her headphone from her neck. She placed it on her desk along with her book, before dog-ear the corner and closed. _

"_Goodnight." Orlaith bid her older sister's for the night as she crawled underneath her soft blanket, and snuggled against the fluffy white pillows._

_Her older sister nods her head with satisfied. "Night, Orla." She walked out of the bedroom, shut the door behind her quietly. _

_Orlaith sighed softly and slowly fluttered her eyes shut, into her peaceful slumber. _

**[End of Flashback]**

That was the last thing she remembered. Orlaith lifted her head as she opened her green eyes with puzzling frowned on her face. But, how is she _here_? This doesn't _make sense_! She remembered everything just fine until she woke up in this mystery dark shaft. Orlaith didn't feel like her memories are missing nor anything was odd to her. She recalls everything perfectly but it doesn't make sense of how she was _here_.

Again, the shaft gave another jerked which make her jumped with startled. Her head jerked around and carefully in silent the elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the girl's stomach sour with nausea. She gulped dryly as her eyes started to teary. She truly doesn't understand what is happening nor what's going on. She just wants to be in her bedroom, at home where her family is, safe in the city with walls surrounding, away from the Flares and the terrible virus. Orlaith shivered in fear and lost that she wrapped her arms around her legs as her head dropped onto her knees.

Tears slipped from her eyes. Did someone kidnap her? But why? She couldn't remember what she did wrong. She knew she's a good person, always showed her appreciation for foods, for healthy, fore educations, and for family. She knew that she is one of the lucky few that survived the Flares and terribly tragic, she has all her family, her parents, and her older sister. However, she doesn't know what happened to them. Are they safe? Are they kidnapped too? Are they worried about her just as she is worried about them? Orlaith knew she doesn't have any enemy, at least, she doesn't think so. She is nice and friendly to people, never attempt to be mean just because. Always be grateful and always be kind. Just as her mother always reminded her.

_"Always be grateful and always be kind." _

Orlaith grew up with that quite from her mother and it stuck in her mind for years. It helps her, to be nice to everyone no matter what. And she never did anything wrong, nor did anything unlawful. She is one of the good students in school, always tried her bed in subjects and never miss a day of it. Never lie and never cheat.

So, _why _is she here? _What _is happening? _What _will happen to her? _Where _are 'they' taking her? _Where _is this place? _How _did this happen? _Just what is going on?! _

Orlaith couldn't help but think she's been in this shaft for a while because she long finished crying. Which she was sure that her eyes are red and puffy. The elevator is suddenly silent except the goat made strange strangled noise. She slowly lifted her head with a frowned when she realized the fabrics on her body, it was soft nightgown she wore to bed. She is dressed in a completely different outfit. She could somewhat see that she wears a light color of a tank top, with a dark color of fennel shirt over it, dark jeans, and dark color sneakers that snug fitly of her feet. Someone changed her clothes… _who _changed her clothes. She felt violated that a _stranger _changed her clothes without her permission and without her knowing.

Goosebumps covered her skin that she clung harder and tighter around her legs against her chest. She could feel nausea in her stomach, coming to her throat that want her to throw up but she swallowed down her bile with disgusted grimaced on her face.

Suddenly, with a groan and then a clonk, the rising room halted that surprised Orlaith. She huddled against the wall as her green eyes took a cautious and suspiciously, waiting for something. She doesn't know what, but _something _is going to happen.

Orlaith wants to cry, wail and scream right now but she couldn't. _She's too scare_.

Everything is too quiet. To the point that she is afraid to make a single noise. Even the goat isn't making any sound at all. _'Is it dead?' _she mused, morbidly curious and concerned for the goat.

However, she doesn't want to move. She stayed where she is and only trusted herself and mentally prepare for _anything_. Her green eyes carefully scanned the shaft then startled when there's a loud clank rang out above her. She froze as her eyes slowly, cautiously lifted up as her guard is up.

A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, then slowly it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open.

Orlaith shut her eyes out of reflecting by the brightness light in the dark room. She ducked her head on her knees and heard the noises above that she identified that it was voiced. Fear grasped in her fast-beating heart.

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, br—"

"Hold on!"

"I-is that?!"

"A _girl?!' _

"That's impossible!"

Orlaith wanted to cry right there and now but she ran out of her tears and she wants to run away and hide away from these unfamiliar voices. She heard the barking harsh voice and soon, the noise quiets down.

She heard a soft thud that made her head lifted slightly enough for her eyes to see over her knees. She blinked the black dots away from her eyes and for the first time, she could see a rope from above, with a big loop on the bottom. Her green eyes stared at it suspiciously. There's _no way _they are expecting her to get up and use that, right? She _doesn't _even know _them_.

"She's ain't comin'."

"Scared, Greenie?"

"_Come _on!"

"_Shut ya hole!_ Gally, get her."

Suddenly, the shaft shook harder which made Orlaith leaned against the wall, attempted to mold into it but it was useless. Her green eyes glared at the late teenager boy who has short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tall and skinny. Which she assumed this boy named _Gally_ as someone ordered him to get her.

Orlaith slowly lifted herself up while sliding against the wall while glared at the boy with her guard up. Gally raised his hands, showing her that he is not going to harm her.

As if she believes that. Orlaith isn't afraid to use her self-defend skill as she knew the basics and there's always the kick at the nuts. _Harsh _but it'll protect her. When Gally moved close to her, however, leaned back with his hands raised when Orlaith suddenly pulled her fists up with warning sparks in her green eyes.

"Hey, I'm just goin' to help ya." Gally attempted to calm the girl down, jerked his head at the rope. "Grab on and they'll pull ya up."

Orlaith narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask why she should trust him or anyone however, no vocal coming out of her mouth. She blinked and tried again but none. _'W-what?! Th-that's impossible!' _her heart beast fast as she could feel the panicking coming. _Why _can't she speak? She knew she can talk! She knew she has a voice! So, _why can't she speak?! Where's her voice!? _She attempted again and again and _again_ as fear and nervous hitched in her throat.

Her voice.

It's gone.

_Why?!_

She touched her throat with horror in her green eyes while Gally carefully examined the girl in front of him. Through his eyes, he admitted that this girl is rather very beautiful as she has long red hair that has grown to her waist, sparkling green eyes, fair skin, and wears black choker, light grey tank top with dark blue fennel shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, dark washed-out jeans, and black sneakers. However, Gally is curious about why this girl's green eyes filled with horror, fear, and lost when she touches her throat. "Hey." He called out to her with weary.

Orlaith shook her head, slowly panicking the loss of the voice without even remembering _why _nor _how_?! Who did this _to her_?! _Why _her?! She is getting so overwhelming with roller-coaster feelings inside of her. She let out a small silent sob and even more upset that not even her emotion could _make a single sound_! She started trembling. _'This is a dream. Just a dream. I'm back at home, in my warm bed, having this nightmare!' _she shut her eyes while shivering of fear and anxiety.

Gally carefully took a cautioned step toward her and placed his hand onto her shoulder once he got close to her. However, she jerked her shoulders back as her eyes snapped open in frightened while her head accidentally bumped against the wall.

The boy jerked his hand back, surrendered to showed her that he meant to no harm. "Hey, calm down. Ya alrigh'. Nothin' gonna hurt ya, Greenie." Gally attempted to make peace with her.

However, she is started to have hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa! It's alrigh'!"

"What's happening?!"

"What's the shuck is goin' on?!"

"Gally do somethin' bro!"

Gally snapped at the boys above them. "I'm doin' somethin'!" his voice filled with irritated. Then turned back to the who seems to have troubling breathing. "Hey, come on. Breathe, just breathe… shuck! Jeff! Clint!"

"She's having a panic attack!"

Orlaith felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying on _whys, how, when, where, what _in this situation. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. It comes in gasps and she feels like she will blackout. Her heart is hammering inside of her chest as it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. Her visions started to blurry as the room spins and before she knew, she fell onto her knees while wrapped her arms around her stomach. Without noticing a hand touched her shoulder, shaking her rather harsh but she was too far away.

Suddenly, she is on the floor, curled up into a ball, the fetal position. The room is still spinning, the voices are too far away, her mind is jumbled and soon, blackness covered her visions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Subject O has now started her trial."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orlaith rouse as she suddenly aware of the coolness of the air and the scent greeted her nose. She could smell the sweats, hays, grasses, fire, and dirt. Underneath her, on her bare skin that she could feel the stiff and hard net. Her fingers twitch slightly as her eyebrows furrowed when she could hear the strange noises outside, it sounded like hammers pounding onto the woods, many footsteps snapped the branches and twigs against the ground, and distance voices. She doesn't know what is going on, nor where she is.

Curious to the point that she fluttered her eyes open, reveal her green eyes and stared at the dark woods ceiling that she doesn't recognize. _'Where…?' _from the corner of her eyes, she saw a teenage boy is a dark-skinned, tall with a buzz cut, well built and skinny. He seems to be friendly as he is busy overlooking a notebook in his hands. When he glanced over to her then double-take when he saw her awake.

"Oh good, ya awake!" he stood up from the stool, went straight to the red-haired girl and immediately checked her pulse which surprised Orlaith who blinked at him with confusion. Then he checked her head gently, however, the red-haired girl flinched when he touches a bump on her head. "Ah, sorry Greenie. You hit ya head against the wall when Gally scared ya." He explained, calmly. Then smiles at her. "But it's not anythin' serious. Just go easy yourself, alrigh'?"

Orlaith blinked at him once again with confused. Which concerned the boy as his smile fades away. "Do you remember how you got here?" he asked, gently.

The red-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. What does she remember? Last time it was when she slept on her comfortable bed, in her own bedroom and then…

Suddenly, everything returns in her mind now that she remembered that she was suddenly in a box and the boys found her. Her throat hitched as her heart started beating fast however, the boy immediately calms her.

"Shh, please. Calm down, breathe. In. One, two, three. Out. Slowly. Good, there ya go. Again, breathe in. One, two, three. Breathe out. Good, good." He repeated the action for her until she is finally calm down after a few minutes.

The boy smiles softly at her. "Good, can't have ya start to hyperventilate again." He said, with relief eyes. "Now, how are ya feelin'?" he asked, professionally.

Orlaith opened her mouth but again, her voice doesn't work, and she reached her throat with a confused and nervous frowned on her face. Why can't she _speak_?! She _knows _how to speak, she knew she has a _voice! _

"Can't talk?" Orlaith glanced up at the boy who looks genuinely concerned for her. She cautiously nodded her head. The teenage boy hummed with contemplative. "May I?" he offered his palms at her, wanting to touch her throat as he waits for her permission.

Orlaith stared at him with suspicious but she didn't find anything threatening from him as he seems sincere that he wants to check her health. So, she nodded her head hesitantly. Orlaith froze when his palms touch her throat, gently squeeze and pressed with a serious frowned on his face. "I don't feel any lumps nor stiff. You don't look in pain when I pressed it." He released her throat to her relief.

The boy rubbed the back of his head with puzzling. "I'm not expert with this type. But all I see is that you lost your ability to speak." He explained then noticed her panicked eyes. "Hopefully, it's only temporary. I bet ya can talk before, right?" she nodded her head, confirmed that he is correct. "Then I'm positive it should be temporary." Her shoulders started to relax.

"Well, overall besides the small bump on ya head and mute. You are healthy." He smiles widely at her with a friendly tone.

Orlaith couldn't help it but remember her mother's words.

_"Always be grateful and always be kind." _

A small smile appeared on her face. She tipped her head as gratitude that she hopes he got her silent message which luckily, he did. He beamed at her. "I'm a Med-Jack, it's what I do. Oh, by the way, name Jeff." He introduced himself then glanced over his shoulders to the door. "I need to get Alby since he asked me to get him when you are awake." He turned back to the red-haired girl. "Will ya wait here, that's fine?"

Orlaith stared at him with caution, curious and confused. However, she nodded her head and Jeff nodded his head. "Good that. Be right back." He quickly left the room to fetch this Alby person. _'What's a med jack?' _she mused with curious then shook her thoughts away.

She carefully, gently pushed herself up and examined the room with curious. She is in some sort of clinic hut with medical supplies on the shelves and on the desk. She assumed this is supposed to be a hospital in a way. Orlaith swings her legs over the edge of the stiff bed as her feet touch the ground while her strand of hair flow over her shoulder. Now that she is calm, and her mind is clear. _'Where am I? How do I get here? Where is here? Why can't I speak? Who kidnapped me? What is going on here? Who are they?' _so many unanswered questions kept coming in her head that she could feel the headaches coming.

Orlaith touches her temples and rubbed it gently. Her green eyes fluttered shut as she attempted to loosen up as she doesn't want to make herself so stressful and sick. It's the last thing she needs to be in the meantime.

The door opened which caught her attention as she snapped her eyes open. She saw Jeff and another teenager boy, who seemed a bit older. He too, has dark-skinned, short-cropped hair, and wears a simple shirt, pants, and sneakers. She noted Jeff wears similar clothes as well. "Hello, the name's Alby." He introduced himself, cut to the point as he narrowed his eyes at Orlaith. "Jeff told me that ya mute, that true?"

Orlaith nodded her head with cautioned as she can clearly see Alby seems to be a rough character. Alby huffed, frustrated and confused in his eyes. "This is a lot tricky than I thought." He placed his hands on his hips while glared at the red-haired girl. "I have questions for ya, Greenie. Unfortunately, ya can't talk."

The red-haired girl glared at him. It's not _her _fault that she became mute! Her hands started to curl up into fist with white knuckles.

Alby shook his head. "But mostly, I wanna know why, after years since I've been here… suddenly, a girl appeared in the Glade." He clicked his tongue sharply while Jeff stood aside, in silence.

_'What? Glade?' _a curious frowned appeared on her face.

The leader tilted his head down at Orlaith with contemplative. "Ya the first girl here. Ever."

Orlaith felt her eyes widen as jaw dropped. _'I'm what?!' _

Just… _what the hell is going on here?! _


End file.
